


All The Way (#137 Black Sheep)

by ladygray99



Series: Whitman Annex [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you’re going to be the black sheep you may as well go all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Way (#137 Black Sheep)

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part of Whitman ‘verse.

“Shh. Be quiet. Mom will hear.”

“Your mother already knows I’m here.”

“She thinks we’re doing my physics homework.”

“We did and now we’re moving on to other areas of research.”

Charlie sighed as Martin used his tongue to do an in depth study of Charlie’s ear.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to do this,” Charlie said.

“Do what?”

“Stick your tongue into other boy’s ears. Let said boy see you out of your magic underwear.”

The door swung open and Margaret Eppes stepped in to find the boys together frozen in fear.

“Always the black sheep, Charlie?” she asked.


End file.
